moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of Fenwick Fields
The 'battle of Fenwick Fields '(5 January 626 K.C.) took place near the northeastern borderlands of Westfall near the small farming town of Fenwick between the Kingdom of Stormwind and the South Seas Confederacy. The battle marked the beginning of the major Confederate offensive that had been planned since the beginning of the invasion of Westfall back in late 625 K.C. A large portion of the Confederate army was caught outside of Fenwick, having ransacked and pillaged the township for supplies and valuables. A royalist force spearheaded by the First Regiment of Westridge met the Confederate vanguard on the field and were able to secure a decisive victory for Stormwind. This victory, however, only slowed down a portion of the Confederate army. The remaining forces still continued to press on towards the border at Westbrook in Elwynn. Still, it bought the Stormwind Army much needed time to marshal its forces for the inevitable confrontation at the border bridges crossing the Nazferiti River. Prelude and Armies Since early December of 625 in the King's Calendar, the armies and fleets of the South Seas Confederacy had embarked on a major offensive to claim the province of Westfall from the Kingdom of Stormwind. Using the town of Greyhampton as their primary headquarters in the region, the Confederacy had been raiding and pillaging loyalist villages on their way towards the Westfall-Elwynn border in the northeast of the province. Their ultimate goal was to conduct raids on the borderlands, in the hopes of weakening the Crown's resolve and gaining support from the disillusioned populace that remained after the Westfall rebellion in early 625 K.C. By the time of the battle of Fenwick Fields, the Confederate army in Westfall numbered anywhere from 3,000 to 5,000 troops. This was bolstered by an additional 4,000 to 7,000 rebel militias and bandit clans that roamed the province of Westfall. In total, a force of nearly 12,000 armed soldiers spread out throughout the land in the hopes of claiming whatever riches could be found and garnering support for the Confederate cause. Although the Confederacy's goals in the region were not entirely political, it was the Pirate King's hope that by taking advantage of the instability of the region that victory against the Crown could be achieved. In addition to their land forces, the Confederates could also count upon a sizable fleet of twelve to fifteen ships patrolling the length of the western coasts. Although Stormwind outnumbered the Confederates, political intrigue and bureaucracy continued to stall immediate action by both the House of Nobles and the Stormwind Army. Many still believed the Confederates to be nothing more than a menial threat to be taken care of by the local militias and guard regiments, not the royal army or the Crown's navy. Continued pressure from the Duchy of Westridge urged the House of Nobles to act, but progress was slow. The best that could be offered by the time of the battle of Fenwick were a few companies of guardsmen and the support of local militias, such as the Westfall Brigade. The First Regiment of Westridge, coupled with these reinforcements, stood at around 8,000 by January of the new year. These forces were spread out all along the western front, engaging in local skirmishes against the vanguard of the Confederate army. Furthermore, the Royal Navy had been slow to mobilize, with only five to eight ships operating at any given time along the western coast. In any case, these ships were mostly relegated to patrol duties near the capital city at Stormwind City itself, rather than conducting offensive operations against the Confederacy's pirate fleets. Battle Scouts reported fire and smoke rising in the distance early in the day coming from the direction of Fenwick. The nearest forces able to respond were 200 garrison troops from the First Regiment of Westridge, 100 from local guard garrisons, and 200 more from levies and militias in Westfall itself. This force made its way from the border with speed, arriving at Fenwick by late afternoon. With them, they brought four cannons of light caliber and some contingents of cavalry led by Westridge's master of horse, Captain Jonathan De Vries. The First Regiment then appointed two sub-lieutenants to lead critical flanks on the field, with Sergeant Edrington Grunwald taking the center and Chief Engineer Regina Kasteen taking the right flank. Captain De Vries and his mounted contingent took to the right. The remaining forces were spread out along a concentrated front, with 100 militia kept in reserve. A small vanguard of forces were sent into the town, discovering that the Confederate army there was camped in the nearby foothills after making off with supplies of grain, ore, and other valuables from the town itself. An initial bombardment marked the first shots of the battle, with the royalist forces striking at the Confederate forces inside and outside of the town. A swift counter-battery by Confederate artillery followed, along with the mobilization of their forces. The front line was established, and by early evening both sides had begun skirmishing with each other. A fierce confrontation followed, with the opposing armies clashing on the fields to the north of Fenwick itself. The royalist right flank was severely threatened by an overwhelming Confederate charge, but this was rectified by a slew of reinforcements being drawn up from the royalist center and left. However, confusion arose. The left flank suddenly found itself deprived of heavy infantry, leaving the Stormwind knights and cavalry alone and vulnerable. The Confederates sought to capitalize on this, sending a detachment of pikes and swords to engage the exposed cavalry. However, a sudden breakthrough by the royalist breakthrough was followed up by a counter-charge that slammed right into the Confederate rear. This quickly demoralized the Confederate army, causing them to panic and retreat. Shortly thereafter, the royalist forces swept in and claimed the field. Aftermath After the battle, the remaining royalist forces marched into what remained of Fenwick. Confederate forces had slain approximately half of the population, focusing in particular on men of fighting or working age. It was also evident that the populace was not the primary concern of the Confederate army, as the royalists discovered that all grain silos, blacksmiths, and stores were left empty and vacant. Anything of value or sustenance was taken from the town, no doubt to help feed and supply an army on the march. Tough conditions for the Confederate army were no doubt exacerbated by the winter clime that threatened the advance of any army on the field. Fenwick itself was lost to the Kingdom of Stormwind, with refugees pouring in from the border towards Elwynn. Yet, the battle itself marked a decisive victory for the Crown. Even if only temporarily, the Confederate vanguard had been halted and their armies stopped on their march north. This gave time for the royalist forces to reorganize and prepare for the inevitable battle at the border with Elwynn Forest. Category:Events Category:The First Regiment Category:Confederacy of the South Seas